Captain Cat R. Waul Kidnaps Teresa
Meanwhile, Fievel and Cholena watched the mermaids playing in the lake. The first mermaid was a young Scottish-British mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, bright blue eyes, a round head, little hands, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham. The second mermaid was a black mouse with small hands, a peach face, and a blue mertail with clear aqua fins, wears a pink shell bra, a matching bow and white gloves. Her name is Minnie Mouse. The third mermaid was a 14-year-old slender, beautiful squirrel with tan fur with light tan markings at the muzzle, inside her small, rounded ears, and underneath her bushy tail, a white bucktooth, orange-red hair tied in a braid, long limbs, cyan blue eyes, dark red nose, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a pink arch-type bow on her head and a matching shell bra. Her name is Tammy. The fourth mermaid was a light brown female adult one with a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, a white bucktooth, blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear scarlet fins, wearing a red shell bra. Her name is Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby. The fifth mermaid was a young Russian-Jewish mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle, underbelly, and upper face, blue eyes, a reddish-pink nose, small whiskers, curvy pink ears, a small bucktooth, and a yellow mertail with clear light yellow fins, wearing a navy blue tank top and an orange-red babushka on her head. Her name is Tanya Mousekewitz. The sixth and last mermaid was a brown mouse with a peach face, a brown nose, teal eyes, curvy pink ears, red hair in a curly ponytail, and a turquoise mertail with clear aquamarine fins, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name is Bridget. "Just imagine!" Cholena gasped in a dreamy way, "Real mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Fievel asked. "Yes, I'd love to!" Cholena said. "All right, come on." said Fievel, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Olivia noticed him. "It's Fievel!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Fievel!" Minnie and Tammy called. "Hello, Fievel!" Mrs. Brisby and Tanya called. "Hi, Fievel!" Bridget called. Fievel stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hi, girls." As Cholena tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Fievel. "I'm so glad you made it!" Olivia said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Minnie. "Did you miss me?" Tammy asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Tanya. "Yes, something exciting!" Bridget said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Cat R. Waul's paw and fed it to Dragon?" Fievel asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Tammy said. "Me too." Minnie said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40 or 50 cats…" Fievel began telling his story. "Oh, Fievel!" Cholena called to him. "Who's that?" asked Mrs. Brisby as she spotted her. Fievel noticed Mrs. Brisby was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Cholena. "Oh, that's Cholena." "Friend of yours?" asked Tammy. "You brought her here?" asked Tanya. "And her Indian dress, too." Bridget said, looking at Cholena's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Cholena to talk to her. "Come on, dear. Let's be friends." Tammy said. "Oh, please! I would, but…" She began as they began to surround her. "Oh, but you still can." Minnie said. "We insist." Olivia said. "But I..." Cholena pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Minnie. "Fievel!" Cholena called Fievel for help, but Fievel just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids took her hand one by one and kissed it, making her blush and giggle. They backed away from her, giving her space. She picked a shell from the rock for self-defense. "Just don't come too close, okay?" "Cholena!" Fievel took the shell from her hand. "They were just playing. Were you, girls?" "That is all." Minnie said. "We were just having fun." Olivia added. "You see?" Fievel said. "All right, that's okay then. I was just..." Cholena began before Fievel covered her mouth. "Shh!" He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a cat captain on it. "Yep, it's Cat R. Waul." "Cat R. Waul!" The mermaids shrieked, hiding beneath the sea. "Hide!" said Fievel, as he took her to the rock. Sure enough, it was Captain Cat R. Waul with T.R. Chula. They had someone else. It was a young mouse with light brown fur, blue eyes, and clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a pink bow on her head and a purple sleeveless dress with a dark purple patch on the skirt and a lilac bodice tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Teresa Brisby, Justin's stepdaughter. "They captured Teresa." Fievel whispered. And of course, Dragon followed them. Fievel took a good look on where they went. "Look's like they're headed for Skull Rock. Come on. Let's go see what they're up to." Fievel and Cholena flew off after them. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes